


Lighter Shade of the Ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut, mermans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakashi decides to visit the beach to reminisce about his childhood and ends up stumbling upon an alluring creature who he remembers to be the one who saved him when he almost drowned years ago.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Lighter Shade of the Ocean

Kakashi often finds himself staring at the beach. The ocean has been a place he's grown terrified of over the years mainly due to a freak accident when he was younger that had led to him almost drowning.

He could remember if he really tried to, but it feels like a part of his mind knows that he shouldn't venture to those thoughts. However, what he can sparsely remember is a pair of mismatched eyes staring into his own and a desperately melodic voice calling him back to consciousness.

Ever since that incident, he has never stepped too close to the water, despite it having occurred nearly ten years ago. His home is still relatively close to the beach, though, and he finds himself sitting on the sand reminiscing his childhood.

He'd spent a few years away once he'd gone off to university and now that he had a degree under his belt and a heavy feeling in his heart, he decided to return home. Kakashi has already been hired as a science teacher at the high school he'd graduated from and he has a few months before school actually begins.

The cool summer wind breezes through his silver hair and he gently wraps his arms around himself to keep warm. The day has been colder than most and so the beach is relatively empty aside from the few teenagers who are doing their own things on the other end of the sand.

Kakashi stands up and stretches before brushing off the sand from his sweatpants. He glances at the small "forest" as they liked to call it as children, off to his right side.

He can vaguely recall awakening there, by someone whom he'd been saved by he assumes, but the moment he opened his eyes the person had disappeared into the water and Kakashi was soon found by his parents.

With one foot half asleep, he manages to stand and he winces at the prickles going up and down his left leg. Kakashi limps towards the brush of greenery and he enters the mini set of woods.

He chews on his cheek as he goes further in and he hears the sound of water. Which is odd to say considering he is right by the ocean. What he hears isn't the familiar ocean waves, it is the sound of running water, a waterfall or stream possibly?

Curious, he arrives at an area where the sky isn't visible and only the bright reflections of the water keep the area light enough to see. Kakashi peers into the open area and he sees a pond with rocks where the water swirls through.

He can see the outlines of a person within the clear water and he swallows hard at the thought of intruding on someone's secret place. Although he can’t help but watch in awe as the person emerges from the water. The man has his eyes closed as he runs his fingers through his hair, letting the excess drip down his face and naked torso.

Just from his side profile Kakashi can see that this man is absolutely gorgeous.

The man opens his eyes and looks directly at Kakashi who has been blatantly staring at this point. Kakashi freezes at the sight of mismatched eyes -- red and purple -- and the stranger moves his snow white locks from his face with a smile.

"You're back," he says in a deep voice and Kakashi's heart does a strange flip in his chest. Unconsciously he steps closer until the tips of his shoes touch the rocks lining the pond.

"Have we met before?"

The man seems upset that he’s been forgotten but Kakashi really can’t get himself to remember. He falls back on his butt when the man swivels in the water and reveals his bottom half.

"Remember me now?" The man flashes him a playful grin and Kakashi's jaw drops at the merman in front of him. His eyes flitter from side to side as he begins to piece together his memory and he clears his throat.

"Obito?" Judging by the bright grin on Obito's face, he thinks he had guessed correctly. The merman excitedly swims to the edge of the pond and lifts himself from the water, laying his bottom half on a large flat rock.

"How have you been?" Obito tilts his head to the side and he smiles like the sun. Kakashi's eyes widen at the beautiful creature in front of him and he looks around with a lump in his throat.

"You are the one who saved me," he whispers and Obito holds out his hand. Kakashi bites his lip and he scoots closer, uncaring of how the dirt and grass stains his sweatpants. He takes hold of Obito's hand and freezes when the merman leans in close.

"Come swim with me." Obito's voice sounds like a melody in his head and he squints his eyes in an attempt to break free but he's too mesmerized. He coughs and leans away,

"I don't have any swimwear." He begins to protest but the look in Obito's eyes leaves him speechless. Kakashi fidgets on his feet before he slowly begins to peel the clothes off his body.

He drops his t-shirt and sweatpants to a heap on the floor and he feels goosebumps rising on his skin when mismatched eyes meet his own. But he doesn't hesitate to step onto the rocks and into the water, it's warm, comforting on his sweaty skin.

"Come closer, Kakashi." Obito moves in waves and it surrounds Kakashi with a feeling he can't quite understand and so he can only obey. He approaches the merman and reaches the middle of the small pond, the water submerging his chest.

"Do you trust me?" Obito asks and Kakashi has all the reasons to say no, he does not. The merman is not only what is considered to be a myth but he is unbelievably gorgeous and oddly alluring, which also screams danger but Kakashi chooses to ignore it. 

"Make me trust you," he whispers instead and when Obito’s lips meet his own, all his thoughts be damned. Strong arms wrap around his waist and playful fingers grasp the hem of his boxers.

Kakashi whimpers into the kiss when sharp teeth pull on his lips, opening them for a hungry tongue to devour him. He can feel the rough smoothness of Obito's tail between his thighs as he's held up in the merman's embrace.

Water sloshes around them as Kakashi throws his head back in pleasure, a teasing tongue licking his rosy nipples that have perked from the open air. He attempts to keep himself buoyant as Obito dips into the water but he finds himself being held up as he feels the hot muscle travelling further.

In an instant, his boxers are ripped from him and tossed as though they're a nuisance and Kakashi cries out when long fingers wrap around his soft cock. His thighs clench against nothing in the water and he looks down to see Obito's eyes looking up at him.

Through the clear pond water Kakashi can see that Obito is definitely of another species completely. Aside from his tail, he has scale-like pattern across the entire right half of his body. His skin is pale, looking almost blueish due to the water surrounding him, and ten protrusions grow from his back which expand to form the collar and coattails of a haori. He looks both so human and inhuman at the same time.

Kakashi gasps as he is pulled deeper, his thighs harshly grasped by the merman as a hot cavern swallows his member. A choked moan escapes his lips and his legs shake in the water as Obito swallows him whole, not even the slightest bit of hesitance as his cock tips into his throat. His hands scramble to hold the merman's head when he feels him swallow and hum, the double sensation driving him crazy in pleasure. Kakashi drags Obito up from the water, not even waiting as he pulls the latter into another kiss.

He straddles the merman's lap and ruts his cock against his hard abdomen mindlessly, mouth sputtering pleas and whimpers as he seeks for more. Obito grins and nips playfully at the human's neck.

"Watch." And then Kakashi is being let go. He unconsciously looks down as Obito leaves him, his feet dangling in the clear pond and he has no idea how deep the pool actually runs. Panic sets into his chest and he tenses up.

"Kakashi." He lifts his head and meets the comforting red and purple, reassuring him that he is safe and that nothing would hurt him. Kakashi believes him. Obito then begins to rub his crotch and the scales part, revealing his erect appendage.

The organ is vibrant blue, slightly darker than Obito's body. The tip is a deep purple and it curls up in an angry manner, Kakashi licks his lips and he flushes when Obito laughs lowly at him.

"Want to taste?" he tempts and Kakashi deliriously swims closer. Although he's in no way a graceful swimmer so he resorts to doggy paddling closer until he holds the merman's hands.

"Remember to breathe." Obito teases before he dunks Kakashi. His hands hold onto the human's head as he guides his throbbing cock into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi grips the merman's waist as his mouth is fucked and he claws at him to signal that he needs air.

He dramatically surfaces and sputters water, his nose dripping and his mouth drooling but as soon as he takes in a large gulp, he's being pushed back under. Obito fucks his mouth with vigour, almost animalistic as though he's lost in his own euphoria.

Obito pulls him up and holds him close. He takes the time to gently wipe Kakashi's drool and snot and laughs brightly when the human pouts in his arms. He kisses those pretty lips and lets his hand wander south.

"I can't help but be rough with you. I've wanted you since I met you." Obito's voice drops low and his pupils turn into slits as he licks Kakashi's cheek. The human shudders at the sudden change but he doesn't say anything as a finger circles closely to his entrance.

"O-Obito," he mewls before shoving his face into the merman's shoulder, his arms wrapping around his neck as their erections bob and miss each other in the water. Kakashi arches his back as Obito's index finger wedges into his hole and he tenses once more.

"Shh relax, Kakashi." The merman's voice brings him comfort within an instant and he fools his mind into believing it is solely pleasurable, that there is no pain. Soft moans spill from his lips as another finger enters.

Obito’s fingers move slowly inside him, not deep enough to graze his sensitive spot but enough to stretch him. Once the human begins to relax around his fingers, Obito removes the digits and looks him in the eye.

"Ready to swim with me?" he asks with a playful grin and Kakashi's eyes crinkle in delight as he laughs. It's such a light hearted laugh, Obito wishes to hear it forever.

"Make me sing, Obito," he breathes and the merman pecks his nose before he lets go and turns him around. Kakashi gasps as he propels forward and cold hands hold his hips before he feels a cool appendage slip inside of him.

Kakashi cries out as the very slimy cock enters his walls, the slide so smooth he barely feels it. But then Obito begins pistoning in and out. Water splashes into the human's face as he's fucked into.

"Obito!" he gurgles through mouthfuls of pond water but the merman pays no heed to him. He ruts into him hard and deep, hitting his prostate within seconds. Kakashi legs thrash helplessly in the water and he screams when his prostate is stimulated enough to cause that familiar bliss.

"What did you say, Kakashi? You should speak louder." The merman teases him and Kakashi feels tears run down his face as sharp nails dig into his hips.

"Harder please! A-ahh more!" he moans shamelessly and Obito turns Kakashi around on his dick, submerging them both completely as he slams inside harshly. The human opens his mouth and he chokes on water.

Obito kisses him fervently and Kakashi wheezes as his limbs kick helplessly for air. The merman graces him with air and a particularly hard thrust to the prostate, causing him to pollute the pond with his come.

"All mine," Obito growls as he releases deep inside of Kakashi, marking him from deep within. The human falls limp in his arms and he doesn't protest as the merman holds him close.

Obito keeps Kakashi in his arms as he dives deep down into the water, dragging down the human who managed to escape from him years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Interpret the ending however you want ;)


End file.
